<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skyrockets by fyrbyrd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424004">Skyrockets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd'>fyrbyrd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Again based on a challenge picture with Yami in Seto's arms with fireworks.  This is part of a trilogy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Skyrockets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You fit perfectly into my arms, you know,” said Seto.</p>
<p>“Well, doesn’t that tell you something?”</p>
<p>“That we fit perfectly together.”</p>
<p>“That seems to be the answer.”</p>
<p>“Only seems to be the answer?”</p>
<p>“Well, you must remember, I am only a spirit, this body is only a reflection of my own, it does belong to another.  You can’t forget that.”</p>
<p>“I’m not; I understand that you come as a two in one package.”</p>
<p>“And you can live with that?”</p>
<p>“As long as I can be with you, I will accept that Yugi is a part of the deal.”</p>
<p>“Is everything business to you?”</p>
<p>“No, not this.  It feels too… right.”</p>
<p>“Yugi and I have our destiny to fulfill; we do not know the outcome.  And with a few things that have happened recently it might not turn out the way any of us might wish it.”</p>
<p>“I understand… now.  I suppose it took a bit of time to get through to me.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’ve noticed that you can be a little thick headed a lot of the time.”</p>
<p>“Are you insulting me?”</p>
<p>“No, just speaking the truth and you know it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I suppose I do.  Are you scared at all?”</p>
<p>“Of our destiny?  No, but I don’t want Yugi to be hurt.  He was chosen to be my vessel, he didn’t choose this…  I want to ask you something.”</p>
<p>“Hmmm.”</p>
<p>“If anything were to happen to me… you would look after Yugi, wouldn’t you?”</p>
<p>“I have already said that I accept you as two people.  Maybe I do love you more, but he’s still a major part of you.  How could I not?  But still I will promise to look after him if anything should happen… I think we would both need it.  I know I don’t want anything to happen to you.”</p>
<p>“And I hope that nothing happens either.  I love you both.”</p>
<p>“Come, the fireworks will be starting soon.”</p>
<p>“Are you going to carry me all the way?”</p>
<p>“Why not, like I said, you fit perfectly.”</p>
<p>Yami looked into Seto’s eyes; the taller leaned down and kissed the man in his arms.	</p>
<p>“Maybe later we could make some fireworks of our own.”</p>
<p>“Mmmm, I like the way you think.”</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Later at the Kaiba mansion…</p>
<p>“Did you enjoy that?”</p>
<p>“The fireworks or the making out?”</p>
<p>“Both.”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>“Good, because now we can make some fireworks of our own.”</p>
<p>They were both divesting themselves of their clothing as they stood facing each other in Kaiba’s bedroom.</p>
<p>“Oh, I am looking forward to that.”</p>
<p>They moved together once naked, and again Seto lifted Yami into his arms, kissing him as he deposited him onto the bed.  Their mouths devoured each other, tongues dueling, hands touching.  Seto moved his attentions down Yami’s neck to latch onto a nipple, reveling in the deep moan he got from him.  Yami’s fingers sifted through Seto’s hair, as the taller moved to take the other nipple into his mouth and give it the same attention as the other; meanwhile his hands were making their way down Yami’s slim body.  They soon found their mark and Yami gasped and arch his back.</p>
<p>“Like that huh?” mumbled Seto as he trailed further down with his mouth.  </p>
<p>“I knew you had other…ohhh… uses for your mouth…aahhh,” moaned Yami as the mouth moved over the flat plane of his stomach, “And your – your handsssss…..Arrhhh.”</p>
<p>“You haven’t seen anything yet,” said Seto as his tongue latched around Yami every erect cock, pulling more moans and gasps from the smaller man.</p>
<p>Yami’s hands continued to play into Seto’s brown hair, sometimes urging him down onto him.</p>
<p>Seto obliged soon, taking the head of Yami’s cock into his talented mouth, swirling and licking, sucking and tonguing it as he took it further inside his throat.</p>
<p>Yami’s deep voice echoed through the room as he groaned in pleasure.  Even as he was pleasured, one of Seto’s hands was fumbling about under one of the pillows, until it found what it was seeking.  Without stopping he flipped the lid off the tube and coated his fingers with the slimy stuff. </p>
<p>Yami was trying to buck up, but Seto’s free hand held him down, and the other took advantage of being able to get under him, and sought out his entrance.  The finger circled around before pushing inside.  Again Yami’s groans rang into the room with the doubled assault on his pleasure zones.</p>
<p>Seto’s head was bobbing up and down, while his finger soon joined by another pushed in and out in unison.  Yami was constantly crying out, grunting and groaning.</p>
<p>“Oh great Ra!” he screamed as he came inside Seto’s throat.</p>
<p>Seto drank him down as his fingers continued their motions inside Yami.</p>
<p>“Sparklers yet?” he smiled in amusement as Yami parted his legs to let the fingers get better access.</p>
<p>“Oh gods yes,” he sighed still gasping from his release and the continued pleasure the fingers were giving him.</p>
<p>“Then let’s get on with the main show then,” he pulled the fingers from Yami’s ass, and quickly coated his own erection dripping with need.</p>
<p>He quickly positioned himself as he pushed into Yami’s entrance in one quick stoke.  Yami’s legs snaked around his waist as he began to move in a steady unhurried rhythm.  Seto leaned down and took his mouth, allowing the other to taste himself in the other’s mouth.  Yami continued to moan and groan around the mouth of his partner.</p>
<p>Seto pulled back, “You are a noisy one, aren’t you?  Fireworks yet?”</p>
<p>“Ohh, ahhh…ahhh…aahhhh…”</p>
<p>Seto pulled back and began to thrust harder, angling himself differently until he hit the right spot.  Again Yami’s deep cry signaled that he was indeed seeing fireworks.  So Seto made sure he hit that same spot with each stroke.  He was going harder and faster, and Yami was delirious with pleasure that he finally shut up, clutching onto Seto’s back until the taller man groaned out himself as he came filling the other with his seed.</p>
<p>Seto collapsed onto his smaller lover, still buried inside him as they both tried to get back their breath.</p>
<p>“Nice show,” said Yami, “Much better than the one earlier.”</p>
<p>“I’m so glad you liked it.  I’ll be happy to do it again next time.”</p>
<p>Yami smiled up at him as they kissed softly.  Then Seto carefully pulled out of him, then turned them onto their sides as he spooned up behind the smaller man.  It did not take long for him to go to sleep.<br/>------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Meanwhile in Yugi’s Soul Room…</p>
<p>Yami spooned up behind Yugi, “Did you see the skyrockets, little one?”</p>
<p>“Oh Gods, yes.  But you didn’t tell him did you?”</p>
<p>“Of course not.  He doesn’t have to know that we were blended together.  But you liked the show huh?”</p>
<p>“Oh yes, he’s damn good at putting on a fireworks show.  I’ve never felt so good.”</p>
<p>“Never?”</p>
<p>“Well, you know what I mean.  I’ve never shared this with you before; I mean being blended while making love.  And it’s a little different when it’s physical, if you know what I mean.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay little one; I know exactly what you mean.  I’m glad we could share it.  I’m glad we could share him.”</p>
<p>“I’m tired out Yami.”</p>
<p>“Me too little one, feels good being with you two.  We’ll tell him soon though, go to sleep, little love.”</p>
<p>Yami returned to the other lover sound asleep behind him, a smile on his mouth as he joined them in sleep.</p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>